Marie
by viva-la-ponds
Summary: Things have gotten rocky for Ron and Hermione and Ron reminisces. Inspired by the song "Marie" by Randy Newman. Post-Hogwarts. I do not own the books or the song used, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Randy Newman.


_You looked like a princess the night we met_

_With your hair piled up high_

_I will never forget_

_I'm drunk right now baby_

_But I've got to be_

_Or I never could tell you _

_What you mean to me_

Ron Weasley sat in a pub in Diagon Alley after a long day of capturing the remaining Death Eaters. It had been a year since they defeated Voldemort and there were only a few of his followers left. "I would rather have to face the rest of the Death Eaters single handedly right now than have to face 'Mione" he thought to himself as he finished his third butterbeer. She had been the one constant source of happiness for him following the Battle of Hogwarts, especially with losing Fred. Their relationship had been going well for a while but then a few months before Christmas they had started arguing more. Hermione said that Ron never did anything around the flat and that he was irresponsible. Ron argued that he wasn't used to having to clean the bathrooms or fold the laundry. That morning's argument had ended with Hermione screaming at Ron to get out and Ron apparating away without a word. Now he was reminiscing about the few other times he had seen Hermione so upset with him. The Yule Ball was probably the first time that he could remember her being seriously mad at him. How was he to have known that Viktor Krum had asked her when they seemed like two totally different people? She had looked angelic walking down the steps and for a split second he forgot that she wasn't his date. After the ball when she had yelled at him for not asking her first was when he realized that she was right and that he had missed his chance. For how long, he didn't know.

_I loved you the first time I saw you_

_And I always will love you Marie_

Sixth year was the next time he really felt her anger at him. If it weren't for stupid Cormac McLaggen and if he had just a little more courage, he would have asked her out. Lavender Brown had blindsided him, being the first girl who actively wanted to kiss him. What teenage boy wouldn't want that? He didn't have any serious feelings for Lavender, contrary to what she thought. He had no idea when he was in the hospital wing that he had been calling Hermione's name, but he couldn't control that. After that incident, he knew that she liked him back; he just didn't know how to go about asking her out.

_You're the song that the trees sing when the wind blows_

_You're a flower, you're a river, you're a rainbow_

_Sometimes I'm crazy, but I guess you know_

_I'm weak and I'm lazy and I've hurt you so_

_And I don't listen to a word you say_

_When you're in trouble I just turn away_

He had made some mistakes in life but none as big as deciding to leave Harry and Hermione in the middle of their quest to find the Horcruxes was by far the worst one. The look on her face when she was begging him not to go was a look he would never forget and never wanted to see on her face again. He was so worried when he came back that she wouldn't forgive him, but miraculously she did. The images that the necklace had shown him scared him because he was so afraid of losing her. Then at Malfoy Manor, when he heard her screams he couldn't bear to just stand still and do nothing, he had to save her. All this lead up to the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, when he truly realized that he loved her more than anything else in the world and never wanted to let her go. He just had to show it. "I can't let her go. I have to go make this right." he thought to himself as he got off the barstool and walked outside. He apparated up to his front door and knocked on it. He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket that he had been carrying around for weeks and when she opened the door he got down on one knee and said "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the best thing that will ever happen to me. Will you marry me?"

_I loved you the first time I saw you_

_And I will always love you Marie_


End file.
